Pahan, pahan tukan päivä
by tellie
Summary: Soul Societyssäkin on aurinko. Miten ihmeessä tämä fakta liittyy siihen, että eräästä päivästä lähtien shinigamit näyttävät kaikki siltä kuin olisivat yrittäneet kehittää kampauksiaan työntämällä paistihaarukan pistorasiaan?


**A/N:** Ääh, oli tarkoitus postata tämä ennen päättäjäislauantaina mutta feilasin, koska en tiennyt, mikä viikonpäivä milloinkin sattui olemaan... Vasta hetki sitten hokasin, että joopa, taisipa mennä se lauantaagi, loläksdee.

Mutta tässäpä tämä kuitenkin. HYVÄÄ KESÄÄ KAIKILLE!

Edit: voi räähkä, sitten päätti kadottaa kaikista teksteistäni väliviivat. Siis ne sellaiset jutut, joita käytetään ilmaisemaan ajasta, paikasta tai kertojasta toiseen siirtymistä. Uusi yritys!

**Full summary:** Soul Societyssäkin on aurinko. Miten ihmeessä tämä fakta liittyy siihen, että eräästä päivästä lähtien shinigamit näyttävät kaikki siltä, kuin olisivat yrittäneet kehittää kampauksiaan työntämällä paistihaarukan pistorasiaan?

**Word count: **2031

**Warnings: **Nääh

**Spoilers:** -

**Disclaimer:** Jos omistaisin jotain, tatskatut shinigamit nähtäisiin useammin ilman paitaa. Tai uikkareissa, mmm..

**Pahan, _pahan_ tukan päivä**

Useimpien koulutyöhön sidottujen tavoin Ichigo nukkui puolen neljän maissa aamuyöstä vuoteensa laidalla. Hän uneksi kiireisistä päivistä Soul Societyn auringon alla, Zarakista ja Yachirusta, Byakuyasta, Renjistä, Rukiasta, tummanvihreästä ruohosta ja pölyisistä kaduista. Hän alkoi olla hieman turhautunut, sillä mihin ikinä hän menikin, Renji seurasi häntä jäkättäen jostakin satunnaisesta asiasta, joka ei kiinnostanut Ichigoa läheskään niin paljon, että hän olisi vaivautunut kuuntelemaan sen.

Äkkiä maiseman Ichigon edessä särähti tuhansiksi pirstaleiksi komean räsähdyksen saattelemana ja Ichigo avasi silmänsä juuri sopivasti ennättääkseen nähdä itseään suurella nopeudella lähestyvän lattian. Ennen kuin se osui hänen kasvoihinsa, hänen onnistui torjua odottamaton isku kädellään, mikä pysäytti sen yllättävän helposti – olisi voinut kuvitella, että lattia olisi ollut huomattavasti raskaampi.

"Ichigo, sinun täytyy auttaa meitä!" vuoteestaan pudonnut kuuli tutun, lähes hätääntyneen äänen huutavan siltä suunnalta, jossa vielä hetkeä aikaisemmin oli ollut ikkuna ja jossa nyt oli suuri määrä lasinsirpaleita ja eräs punapäinen luutnantti, joka näytti siltä kuin, noh, olisi yrittänyt kehittää kampaustaan työntämällä paistinhaarukan pistorasiaan.

Ennen kuin yhä lattialla makaava ja nyt erittäin hämmästynyt Ichigo ennätti tehdä mitään, Renji oli hänen kimpussaan. Hän nosti Ichigon kutakuinkin istuvaan asentoon ja ravisteli häntä harteista kuin riepua, mikä olisi voinut olla hänen viimeinen tekonsa, ellei sula hämmästys oli kutakuinkin halvaannuttanut Ichigon.

"Sinun täytyy auttaa! Tämä on katastrofi! Kauheuksien kauheus!"

Ichigo sai liikkumis- ja ajattelukykynsä äkisti takaisin.

"Arrancareja? Aizen? Vihainen Byakuya?" hän lateli ja etsi jo silmillään Konia saadakseen jonkun asuttamaan aineellista ruumistaan.

"Pahempaa! Paljon pahempaa!"

"Ööh... Sytytit Rukian chappykokoelman tuleen?" Ichigo arvasi jo hieman hölmistyneenä.

"Ei sentään niin pahaa", Renji sanoi ja henkäisi helpotuksesta. Asiat voisivat sittenkin olla huonomminkin!

"Mikset aloittaisi aivan alusta?" Ichigo ehdotti, ja Renji aloitti.

* * *

Kesäinen päivä oli äärimmäisen kaunis ja kuuma. Oli niin kuuma, että jopa puhtaimmanvalkoiset pilvilampaat olivat päättäneet pitää rokulipäivän, ja niinpä kaikki taivaankannan syvän sinen laiduntajat antoivat auringon paahtaa täydeltä terältä.

Oli niin kuuma, että edes hollow't eivät viitsineet hyökkäillä kenenkään kimppuun. Rukongain laihat kulkukoirat läähättivät varjossa tai latkivat vettä kaupunkia halkovasta joesta, joka sekin oli pitkän hellejakson näivettämä. Vesi oli muuttunut mutaiseksi puuroksi ja paljastanut paikoin suuren määrän mutaista joenpohjaa, joka oli alkanut maatua ja mädätä, ja haista niin pahalta etteivät edes kulkukoirat uskaltautuneet etsimään ruokaa liejusta.

Joen löyhkä ei yltänyt Seireiteihin asti, mutta vaikka siellä oli huomattavasti helpompi hengittää, helleaallon vaikutukset tuntuivat myös siellä. Monessa mielessä Seireitein asukkaat kärsivät kuumasta jopa enemmän kuin ihmiset Rukongaissa: shinigamin musta univormu ei ollut missään mielessä viileä, vaikka mukavan väljä olikin, ja koska Yamamoto-sotaicho oli armoton piiskatessaan muut kapteenit liikkeelle, ei normaaliolosuhteissa yksikään Gotei 13 jäsen levännyt pienen helteen vuoksi.

Normaalisti.

Mutta kuten sanottu, oli niin kuuma, että hollow't olivat katsoneet parhaaksi pysytellä Hueco Mundon aavoilla, öisillä ja ennen kaikkea _viileillä_ aavikoilla. Tästä syystä shinigameilla ei ollut kiireisiä asioita hoidettavinaan, ja tällä kertaa kuumuus oli saavuttanut jopa Yamamoton hyvin ilmastoidun toimiston. Siksipä Yamamoto hikeä otsaltaan pyyhkien päätti julistaa lähes koko Gotei 13:n kattavan kesäloman, joka kestäisi niin pitkään, että ilmasta tulisi siedettävämpi ja hollow't palaisivat normaaliin päivärutiiniin.

"Ah, vanhat luuni saavat viettää koko päivän henkilökohtaisen asumukseni katolla auringonpaisteesta nauttien. Sasakibe, lähetä puolestani viestit jokaiseen divisioonaan. Minimipäivystys riittää", Yamamoto sanoi Sasakibe Shorijolle, joka kumarsi pienesti kapteenilleen ja lähetti perhoset matkaan.

Kun pienet mustat hyönteiset saavuttivat määränpäänsä ja luovuttivat viestinsä, helpottuneita huokauksia ja jopa suoranaisia riemunkiljahduksia oli kuultavissa ympäri Seireiteitä. Itse Kuchiki Byakuyankin kerrottiin hymyilleen pienesti ja henkäisseen tavallista syvemmin, mutta näin tietysti väitettiin vain villeimmissä huhuissa, eikä niihin loppujen lopuksi aivan varauksetta uskonut kukaan – ei etenkään moisiin skandaalinomaisiin kohtiin, vaikka tuskin edes Seireitein maineikkain työnarkomaani oli täysin pahoillaan vapaista.

Vapaista!

Ainakin yksi kokonainen kaunis kesäpäivä!

Useimmat shinigamit eivät vaivautuneet peittelemään innostustaan. Kenties kaikkein innokkain oli Matsumoto Rangiku, jonka mielenterveys hädin tuskin kesti ylitsevuotavan onnen, jolle se joutui altistumaan. Kaunotar pyörtyi välittömästi onnesta, mistä aiheutui kapteeni Hitsugayalle melkoisesti ylimääräistä työtä.

"Iih!" Rangiku kiljaisi heti, kun Toshiron vaivannäkö kantoi hedelmää ja Rangiku palasi tajuihinsa. "En todellakaan voi tuhlata aikaani lattialla makailemiseen! Minun on saatava koko naisten yhdistys uimarannalle ennen kuin kaikki tekevät omat lomasuunnitelmansa ja hukkaavat koko päivän johonkin hyödylliseen!"

Vaikka joku olisi voinut hämmästellä Rangikun käsitystä hukkaan menneestä päivästä, Toshiro oli jo tottunut ja antoi omituisen kommentin lipua ohi korviensa.

"Rannalle? Mitä tekemään?" hän sen sijaan kysyi, sillä vaikka monet Seireitein asukkaista osasivat uida ja useat jopa nauttivat viilentävistä pikapulahduksista kesken hikisten komennusten, varsinainen uimarantakulttuuri puuttui Seireiteistä tyystin.

"Pelaamaan pelejä, ottamaan aurinkoa, lukemaan kirjaa, uimaan. Kyllähän sinä tiedät... Minä toin jopa uimapukuja aineellisesta maailmasta tätä varten", Rangiku vastasi niin hätäisesti, että Toshiro tajusi, ettei luutnanttikaan kovin tarkasti tiennyt.

"Kuinka vain", kapteeni sanoi ja menetti kiinnostuksensa, joka ei alkujaankaan ollut kovin vakaissa kantimissa. "Säntäile sinä, minä nautin jääteetä ja vesimelonia puutarhassa auringonpaisteessa Momon kanssa."

"Ooh! Hitsugaya-taicho kasvaa isoksi niin nopeasti!" Rangiku sanoi innokkaana ja sai kapteeninsa punastumaan hieman.

"Ymmärrät väärin! Emme me-" Rangiku vielä kuuli esimiehensä sanat kiiruhtaessaan lähettämään viestejä jokaiselle naisten yhdistyksen jäsenelle.

Kun naisten yhdistys oli hoideltu, jäljelle jäivät vielä Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuhei, Abarai Renji ja Iba Tetsuzaemon, jotka kaikki oli tavalla tai toisella saatava rannalle. Loppujen lopuksi Rangiku päätyi varmaan mutta kukkaron päälle käyvään suunnitelmaan: ilmaisen jääkylmän saken tarjoamiseen.

Päivä ei ollut puolessakaan, kun suurin osa naisten yhdistyksestä ja merkittävä määrä muita shinigameja kerääntyi eräälle hiekkarannalle yllään uima-asut ja mukanaan valtava määrä Rangikun aineellisesta maailmasta tuomia rantaleluja.

"Minä en käsitä miksi meidän piti tulla rannalle", mustiin uimahousuihin pukeutunut Iba marisi. "Hiekkaa menee tukkaan."

Renji tuhahti vastaukseksi. "Mieti vain, millaista on saada hiekka pois _minun_ tukastani! Mutta ilmainen sake on ilmaista joten suu soukemmalle."

Iba avasi suunsa vastatakseen piikkiin, mutta tuli toisiin aatoksiin, kun tummanvioletteihin bikineihin ja rantasandaaleihin sonnustautunut Rukia ja hänen violetti, vihreillä pilkuilla koristeltu hevospäinen jättikokoinen uimarenkaansa puuttuivat puheeseen: "Renji, sinä vähä-älyinen apina, rannalle ei tulla juomaan sakea vaan pitämään hauskaa uusissa uimapuvuissa! Sitä paitsi sinä et edes ole asiamukaisesti varustautunut!"

Rukia oli siinä mielessä oikeassa, että ainoana rannalle lähtijänä Renji oli itsepäisesti kieltäytynyt pukeutumasta uimahousuihin, vaikka Rangikun hänelle valitsema malli oli peräti suhteellisen säädyllinen, mitä ei voinut sanoa monestakaan muusta uima-asusta. Tämä seikka oli herättänyt suuria määriä uteliaisuutta etenkin Rangikussa ja Rukiassa, sillä Renji ei varsinaisesti ollut tunnettu ujoudestaan.

Lukuisista hyvistä yrityksistä huolimatta syy Renjin äkilliseen kainouteen oli jäänyt hämärän peittoon, mutta Rangiku oli lahjoittanut hänelle leveät ja ilmavat kangashousut. Ikkaku ja Iba olivat arvattavasti nauraneet hänelle heti nähtyään ne, sillä housujen syvä sammalenvihreys ei tyytynyt riitelemään Renjin tukan kanssa, vaan oli ennemminkin päätynyt sen kanssa ydinsotaan.

Toisin kuin Ikkaku ja Iba, Rukia ei nähnyt housuissa mitään hauskaa, vaikka olikin huomauttanut, että ne sopisivat Renjille paremmin, mikäli niihin painettaisiin aidonvärisiä voikukkia. Jostakin syystä huomautus oli saanut Ikkakun ja Iban nauramaan entistä rajummin, joten Rukia oli hieman äreällä tuulella.

"Renji, hei", hän sanoi äkkiä niin viattomasti, että kuumasta säästä huolimatta kylmät väreet kiirivät pitkin Renjin, Ikkakun ja Iban selkäpiitä. "Ota Yuki-poni, se piristäisi värejäsi ja antaisi tekisi hyvää rantaimagollesi."

Luonnollisesti Renji oli äärimmäisen epäluuloinen. "Mikä ihme mahtaa olla Yuki-poni?" hän kysyi. "Sitä paitsi minun rantaimagoni on oikein loistava, kiitos vain."

Rukia ei sanonut mitään, mutta otti uimarenkaan pois vyötäisiltään.

"Eiei, älä edes kuvittele, että minä pidän tuota!" Renji parkaisi. "Oletko sinä seonnut? Sitä paitsi se ei edes mahdu minulle!"

"Mahtuupas, koska Yuki-poni on rakennettu niin, että se sopii monenkokoisille ihmisille", Rukia vastasi ja pujotti uimarenkaan vain laimeasti vastustelevan Renjin ylle.

"Noin, paljon parempi", Rukia sanoi ja jätti majesteetillisesti huomioimatta Iban ja Ikkakun, jotka ulvoivat naurusta toisiinsa nojaten ja osoittivat Renjiä aina, kun kykenivät naurultaan osoittamaan yhtään mitään. Jopa Kira, joka hänkin oli saanut osansa hihityksestä pääsiäisenkeltaisten bokserimallisten uimahousujensa vuoksi, naurahti varovaisesti.

Lienee tarpeetonta sanoa, että päivä rannalla oli äärimmäisen hauska. Rangiku oli tuonut mukanaan saken ohella kirjoja, limonadia, mehua ja erilaista pientä naposteltavaa, ja Rukia oli opettanut shinigameille aineellisen maailman rantapelejä ja -leikkejä. Rantalelut olivat pitäneet jopa itsensä Yachirun niin kiireisenä, ettei hän ollut juurikaan häirinnyt aikuisia, vaikka olikin kärttänyt monet heistä rakentamaan kanssaan hiekkalinnoja, jotka lopulta oli tuhottu hiekkasodassa, jossa hiekasta kaivetut vallihaudat olivat suojanneet hyökkääjiltä ja hiekasta tehdyt piirityskoneet (tai _hiekkakakut_, kuten Rukia Yachirua toistuvasti valisti) olivat lopulta jauhaneet muurit murskaksi. Oman osansa hiekka-ammuksista olivat saaneet myös muut rannalla olijat, ja Iba olikin viettänyt pitkän tovin pestessään hiekkaa pois tukastaan. Renji ja Rangiku eivät olleet edes vaivautuneet yrittämään.

Kuitenkin, kuten aina kävi, myös ja etenkin hauskimmat päivät loppuivat aikanaan. Auringon laskiessa shinigamit suuntasivat kohti (ainakin enimmäkseen) omia vuoteitaan, kaikki toivoen, että sää olisi seuraavana päivänä yhtä lämmin, eikä vanha ja hankala Yamamoto peruisi lomalupauksiaan.

* * *

Seuraava päivä todellakin koitti yhtä kauniina ja lämpimänä kuin edeltäjänsä, mutta shinigamit eivät olleet siitä lainkaan innoissaan. Kaikki rannalla olijat Rukiaa ja Nemua lukuun ottamatta olivat polttaneet nahkansa ravunpunaiseksi ja lisäksi Kira poti hirvittävää auringonpistosta.

Vaikka Gotei 13:n luutnantit ja sellaisiksi rinnastettavat henkilöt olivat etenkin yhdessä oleillessaan melkoinen ilmestys, heitä normaalitilanteessa ei olisi massasta erottanut, mikäli tätä tilaa verrattaisiin synkeään, joskin erittäin huvittavannäköiseen joukkoon, joka odotti neljännen divisioonan käytävässä auringonpolttamiaan helpottavaa voidetta. Ise Nanao ja Rangiku voivottelivat yksissä tuumin virheettömän ihonsa kohtaloa ja Iba muistutti lähinnä käänteistä pesukarhua, sillä hänen kasvonsa olivat palaneet kaikkialta paitsi aurinkolasien alta. Ikkakun kalju puolestaan muistutti niin paljon tomaattia, että oman ihonsa arkuudesta ärtynyt Yachiru kuvitteli sitä kyseiseksi hedelmäksi, upotti hampaansa siihen ja järjesti kauhistuttavan kohtauksen, kun purtu miesparka hätisti hänet kimpustaan.

Tilanne olisi todennäköisesti karannut hallinnasta, mikäli itse Zaraki Kenpachi ei olisi sitä pelastanut ojentamalla suojatilleen jättikokoisen kermaleivoksen, joka ohjasi nopeasti lapsen huomion muualle.

"Äh, Renji, kuono kiinni", Ikkaku tokaisi tulisesti ystävälleen, joka oli asuvalintansa vuoksi säästynyt pahimmalta ja naurusta päätellen piti Ikkakun kohtaloa huvittavana. "Oma naamasi on punaisempi kuin tukkasi!"

Renji tyytyi kohauttamaan olkiaan; tukastaan hän oli kuullut niin paljon, ettei siihen kohdistuva pilkka enää saanut häntä tulistumaan kuin erityisolosuhteissa, jollaisiksi aurinonpolttamia ei laskettu, vaikka etenkin tatuointien kohdat kutittaisivat parantuessaan niin, että luutnantti olisi lähellä menettää järkensä.

"Älkää viitsikö riidellä, minulla on muutenkin tarpeeksi kamalaa", Shuhei marisi. Hän oli joutunut oppimaan kantapään... anteeksi, pakaran kautta sen, ettei kannattanut polttaa ihoaan auringossa etenkään silloin, kun käytti stringimallisia uimahousuja.

Koko joukko huokasi yhteen ääneen ja uppoutui sitten syvän hiljaisuuden vallassa katselemaan, kuinka käytävälle saapui yhä useampia ja useampia lomalaisia hakemaan helpotusta kirvelevälle iholleen. Joukossa oli paljon tuttuja kasvoja: muun muassa Omaeda Marechiyo ja hänen rinnallaan kapteeni Soifon saapuivat käytävälle, samoin Jushiro, ja lähes heti hänen perässään Toshiro ja Momo. Viimeisimpänä vaan ei lainkaan vähäisimpänä saapui itse Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni luutnantteineen, ja molemmat heistä puhkuivat raivoa.

"Pöyristyttävää!" Yamamoto vaahtosi. "Koko Gotei 13 on lähes vuoteenomana! Tämän on oltava vihollisen salajuoni! Heti, kun Unohana-taicho saa aloe vera-voiteemme valmiiksi, kaikki kapteenit saapuvat hätäkokoukseen! Jokainen viimeistä myöten!"

* * *

Hätäkokous todellakin järjestettiin, ja sen aikana kävi ilmi, että lähes kaikki kapteenit olivat polttaneet itsensä. Poikkeukset säännöstä muodostivat vain Retsu (joka tiesi varoa aurinkoa), Mayuri (ilmiselvistä syitä) ja Shunshui, joka oli tottunut aurinkoon kuluttaessaan suurimman osan päivistään toimistonsa katolla maaten. Jopa Byakuan nenä punoitti ja Komamura valitti korviensa kirvelyä.

"Emme voi sallia tällaista!" Yamamoto karjui vasten tavallisesti rauhallisia tapojaan, mikä sai muut kapteenit syvästi ihmettelemään vanhuksen erikoislaatuista asennoitumista. Hän oli katsonut rauhallisena kuinka kaksi hänen omista kapteeneistaan petti hänet, kuinka ryoka muutamine ystävineen repi Seireiteitä kappaleiksi ja kuinka hollow't moukaroivat shinigameja ja ihmisiä niin, että veri virtasi jokina pitkin kuivaa, pölyistä maata. Sitten hän menetti tyystin malttinsa muutamista palaneista nahoista. Kenties ikä alkoi vaikuttaa Yamamoton ajatteluun enemmän kuin yleisesti tunnustettiin?

Niin tai näin, vanhus oli jotakuinkin valmis varustamaan armeijan hyökkäykseen aurinkoa vastaan, kun Shunshui avasi suunsa.

"Ymmärrän harminne, mutta valitettavasti asialle ei voi tehdä mitään", Shunsui sanoi. "Otsonikerros Seireitein yllä alkaa olla mennyttä kalua."

"Mikä hemmetin otso?" Yamamoto lipsautti ja ansaitsi ymmärtäväisen hymyn Shunshuilta.

"Otsonikerros suodattaa auringosta pois niin sanottua ultraviolettisäteilyä. Se on sitä, mikä polttaa ihon", kapteeni selitti kollegoilleen. "Kuitenkin otsonikerros yllämme on uhkaavasti ohentunut, ja paikoin voidaan puhua jo otsoniaukosta! Monet kemikaalit, kuten nyt vaikkapa hiustenmuotoilutuotteissa käytetyt ponnekaasut, CFC-yhdisteet, ovat otsonille vaarallisia, ja hyvin monet Seireitein asukkaat eivät muotoilutuotteissa säästele, jos tiedätte mitä tarkoitan."

Muut kapteenit tuijottivat järkyttyneinä Shunshuita ja Zaraki jopa kuljetti sormiaan pitkin huuliaan, aivan kuin olisi sulkenut vetoketjua. Hän oli kuitenkin myöhässä ja vahinko oli jo tapahtunut.

* * *

"...ja niin Gotei 13 asetti muotoilutuotteet ehdottomaan pannaan viimeisintä purkkia ja purnukkaa myöten, vaikka kapteenit koettivat selittää, ettei hiusgeelissä ole CFC-yhdisteitä. Ichigo, sinun täytyy auttaa meitä! Olen nuijinut jo kolme hollow'ta, ja ne kaikki ovat pilkanneet minun tukkaani! Tämä on kaameaa!"

Ichigo puri hampaansa yhteen pitääkseen naurun sisällään ja raksi tarvittavat heittomerkit ilmaan sormillaan. "Renji hyvä, kaikki pilkkaavat sinun tukkaasi, vaikka se olisi 'muotoiltu' 'normaalisti'. Mutta hyvä on; katsotaan mitä voimme tehdä."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Idea iski minuun kuin moukari, kun suihkutin tukkaani valtavat määrät hiuslakkaa eräänä kauniina päivänä, jolle terassikauden avaaminen sattui. Shunshuin tieto on muuten väärää – CFC-yhdisteiden käyttö ponnekaasuna on kielletty ainakin useimmissa maissa ja ne on korvattu mm. propaanilla ja butaanilla. Vaikka toisaalta mistäs me se tiedetään mitä shinigamit hiuslakoissaan käyttävät ;)


End file.
